


Watching Him Dance

by digthewriter



Series: Reluctant [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur sees Merlin dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Him Dance

The first time Arthur laid eyes on Merlin, he was dancing to some ridiculous song Arthur didn't know.  
  
His hips swayed and Arthur was sure that the man he was looking at was definitely not straight. It wasn’t due to the song selection, but the fact that the woman he was dancing with, dark curly hair, skin smooth with a mixture of espresso and caramel, barely kept his attention. He’d turn her around but wouldn’t notice that her skirt would lift a little or her top would slide a bit too much to the right off her shoulder; he was busy glaring at another man’s arse. It was tragic really, the woman, not Merlin, that she wore a shirt too loose, and a skirt too snug. It was as though she’d walked out of a really bad 80s film; just like the song that was playing. The song was terribly tragic, indeed.  
  
 _I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."_  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong  
That you make me strong?  
  
Arthur watched Merlin move; his trousers snug tight around his perfect arse, his ridiculous hair waving left and right covering his giant ears…  
  
“Stick your tongue in,” a voice from Arthur’s right whispered, “…and pick up your jaw off the floor.”  
  
Arthur turned to look and saw his friend Gwaine smirking at him. He looked at Gwaine confused, pretending as though he had no idea what Gwaine was talking about.  
  
“That’s Merlin. I _could_ introduce you…”  
  
Arthur shook his head. _Merlin_. What a strange name.


End file.
